This invention relates to superconductors and particularly to superconductive wires each of which is formed of a large number of superconductive filaments embedded in a matrix of normal electrically conductive material.
Nuclear fusion apparatuses require electrical conductors capable of carrying currents of up to 50,000 amperes and even more for generating magnetic fields with field strengths of up to 12 Tesla. The forces acting on electrical conductors carrying such currents are substantially higher than has hitherto been usual. Thus, superconductors which carry such currents must exhibit great mechanical strength.
An object of this invention is to improve superconductors.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mechanically stable and strong superconductor from superconductive wires.